Fluid
by DefiniteUke
Summary: Adam's got it pretty rough. So what happens when Clare brings an interesting Female into his life? What mistakes are left to be made this time?  T for language and bad situations Adam X OC
1. Chapter 1

Adam X OC

I love adam guys, I really do xD Seriously She is very attractive. I remember her younger acting days. But anyways I really thought about this and I wanted to make an OC specifically for him.

I don't own Degrassi D8 and this takes place in Season 10~!

**This isn't EXACTLY on cue with the current Degrassi episode and such BUT its around the area.**

It wasn't easy to begin with.

Telling her – _his_ – mother that the only girl she had was actually a boy. At least in _his_ head.

Dresses never satisfied him. He felt weird. Makeup and high heels weren't his thing either. He was a boy, definitely, he just had the girls body.

He was so worried that she wouldn't accept it. Its not like he was gay...or a lesbian? He was just..a transgendered.

To his surprise it was easier that it looked, easier than he imagined.

While other girls played with Barbie and made her marry Ken. He was right their with his brother fighting army men in the mud.

"Gracie! Hurry up, the car's waiting."

He sighed in frustration and stared in the mirror. He liked the way he looked- As Adam. Not as the fake female that he was imprisoned in. He ruffled his hair then pulled the black beanie over his head, giving himself a little boost of confidence as he winked at himself. He didn't remember why he started doing that. It made him feel better is what he guessed.

She knew he wanted to be called Adam, but when she slipped up from time to time it frustrated him to no end.

"There's no guy by the name of 'Gracie' living in his house, mom."

He adjusted his beanie over his head and sighed, pulling the blue flannel over his shoulders, before heading out the door.

Drew held the door open and held up his younger brothers bag and sighed. "Cut her some slack Adam, at least she's supportive."

He frowned and snatched it from him, silently walking to the car. It was going to be a long day. He knew.

What first set off the chain of events was that there was some chick sitting across from Clare and Eli at their usual morning meet up. She wasn't sitting facing them either. She was sitting with both legs on either side of the seat, head turned to face the two with her hands flat against what she was sitting on

He walked closer and felt a little less uneasy when both of his friends smiled to him followed by an excited wave from Clare.

The short haired burgundy brunette turned her head to look back as well.

He wanted to hit himself for knowing her hair color too easily. He gave a short wave and sat next to her on the metal picnic table.

"Adam! This is Nora Pembrok, she moved back here from the states."

She smiled and looked to the girl. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Nora." He gave a smile back.

"Alright, Adam. Will you please tell Clare she is being ridiculous about my creative writing project. She doesn't like how it starts."

She scoffed, a small playful smile coming to her face.

"It has no body! The rest of it has personality the beginning is so boring."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, that same pretty smile she had going was still there.

Nora laughed quietly.

Clare scoffed again, the smile didn't leave.

"Are you taking his side too, Nora?"

She put up her hands in defense, looking away from the group and laughed again.

Adam blinked. "Hey I never said I was on anyone's side!"

Eli chuckled. "See, They know true literature!" He made a funny notion with his hand which turned into a playful hit from Clare.

"That is abuse!" He said in defense with the side smirk he often used.

Nora shook her head, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Ah ah ah, it was a love tap."

Adam only shook his head, getting up to follow the others into school before first period started.

He lagged behind with Nora, whom he had just met, feeling a little awkward.

She leaned over slightly as they walked behind Eli and Clare who continued to argue about the project.

He inhaled a sickly sweet smell of strawberries and looked at her to see why she had gotten so close.

"They are really cute, do they have something going yet?"

Adam paused to look back up at them then looked back at the slightly shorter girl.

"Nah not yet..but I assume it'll happen. Its just in the waiting zone. I expect something completely accidental to happen." He gave a smile, holding the door open for her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see wont we?" She clicked her tongue and started walking the opposite way from where he was going with Clare.

He stood their and watched until Fitz gave him an accidental shove, snapping him out of it.

"Eyes for new girl?" He teased while walking away. Eli joined him at the side and watched along with him.

"She's cute." He bowed backwards at the knees for the emphasis on the word_ cute._

The raven turned to his friend with the same lopsided smirk he had and nudged his shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas, she might be a total Christian girl. Clare said she met her at Church a few years ago."

Adam turned to him and laughed. "Clare's christian, since when as that stopped her?"

He asked pointed to her formerly known as _boyfriend_ figure K.C.

Eli gave a face in disgust as him and Adam watched him wrap his arms around the very well known boyfriend-stealer.

Eli shrugged. "Touché. Still don't get your hopes up, I haven't known her very long. Wouldn't wanna see you get your heart broken dude."

Adam gave a half hearted exhale at the remark and patted his friends back, walking to his first class he had with the raven.

"Hey I've still got Bianca if things don't go well."

Eli rolled his eyes and laughed. "Just ew, dude."

It was hard for her to understand this _Adam_ boy. He was quiet when she first met him, day two was like he popped back into being himself again. Day three turned into week three..

Nora had been there for almost a month an a half. Dealing with the Clare and Eli arguments with Adam by her side listening, Holly J and Sav's details for upcoming charity and fund raising events, Owen and Fitz brawling it out with Eli and Adam himself.

He was cute. He had a very charming smile, a child's face. He wasn't quite adorable, it was almost borderline cute changing into hot.

While explaining this to Clare the day before. She laughed.

Nora enjoyed new Clare. Old Clare was boring and afraid to talk about relationships and the "Words of Attraction". She first met her a few years back when her family used to go to church. That was before her mom had an affair with some guy at the church. She nibbled on the end of her pen and frowned at the idea.

Hearing dishes clanking from her dad downstairs doing dishes. He lost all the hope in _'staying on __jesus's good side by going to church'_ when her mom decided to mess it all up.

Nora was never one to believe in the idea of going to church. She was more along the agnostic side of seeing things.

"Nora! I'm going out for a few hours are you going to be okay by yourself?"

She laughed to herself, letting her forehead lay against the text book for a single moment. He was over careful about her.

"I'll be fine, take your time!" She yelled back and clicked the pen a few times. Something chimed on her laptop and she smiled, opening it to reveal Clare and Eli sitting around it. Clare waved.

"What are you two up too?" Nora said in a singy song sort of tone.

Clare smiled. "_We were all thinking about doing this small little get together, The one class we have together is English right?_"

Eli chuckled and moved to read the rest of Clare's writing off in the distance against the window of The Dot.

She nodded and listened as Eli made comment that she skipped around. She made a fake anger face mixed with a I'm-trying-to-cover-up-a-smile-and-your-messing-it-up look then turned back to Nora.

"_Anyways I was thinking Eli and I could go pick you up and we could head back here or something to study. Adam will be there too so he can catch you up on the essay._"

Nora giggled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. My dad just left so we could all just come here?"

Clare made a face. "_Would he be upset?_"

I rolled my eyes. "You are just too innocent sometimes aren't you, Clare?"

Eli snorted in the back ground.

She smiled with a hint of a playful sarcasm and tilted her head. "_Fine we'll be over their in five, where do you live again?_"

Nora would admit, they fought like a married couple.

Not completely serious too. They argued with smiles. So it was different.

She had only know Clare for about six months before the whole mishap went down and she moved to the states before coming back to Canada.

They had become close friends. All three of them really. Her, Clare and Darcy. So she was relieved when she recognized Clare's face, now bordered by curly short hair rather than long straight hair, upon arriving her first day at Degrassi.

The door bell rang. She jumped slightly and opened it to see Clare, Eli and Adam standing in front of a hearse.

I blinked. "That's an interesting choice of car, My man." He smirked and shook his head. "Adds a little spice to the talk in the hallways."

I backed up and allowed them to enter my lovely abode. Adam stared her down as he entered. It was intense and alluring.

It was weird for her.

Nora wasn't completely into guys. It was about 60/40, the forty percent being she liked boys. When she first came out to Clare two months after meeting her, she half expected to be shunned by her little church girl friend. Surprisingly Clare took it to a new level.

She explained how wonderful it was for Nora. She had a greater chance, than the everyday heterosexual, of finding love.

Clare was so silly sometimes.

Nora broke the almost lust-like stare she was getting and turned towards the couch.

"S-so!" she cleared her throat and then right after sitting down, stood back up. Adam's expression was almost smirk-like. Still intensifying with every second he held the stare.

"Are you guys thirsty or what? I'm going to get snacks and fluids!" She smiled then dashed off to the kitchen.

She wasn't one to get nervous around someone she liked.

Nora usually had the upper advantage in the entire relationship. It was odd for her to stumble into the kitchen and have to stop to take a breather. She sort of liked the feeling. Adam's bolder side was showing and she had a feeling what she was thinking had been mutual from the get go, a month and a half ago when they first met.

She grabbed a few waters the fridge and some chips from the counter before making her way back into the living room.

Clare already had text books, papers, and rubric sheets spread out all over her coffee table in front of the couch where her and Eli had made their selves at home.

She smiled, taking her seat in the love seat chair next to the couch.

Diagonal from her was Adam. She reached across and handed him a water.

He smiled, a half smirk sort of deal and gingerly accepted it. Purposefully making sure their fingers brushed.

Nora sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face. How was she going to focus on studying for very long?

**OKAY THIS IS A MUST READ:**

**Its kinda fast paced, the first chapter almost always is, and kinda short. the next few WONT be~  
**

Alright. I'm not really into writing Hetero..and technically this is, along with the EliXOC and E-Clare stories im making BUT I have an exception or two on rare occasions. Believe me. Im not sooo horrible.

BTW Adam is a pretty sensitive guy...I'm just trying to portray his more determined side.

This _**is**_ _Degrassi _I'm writing about, so expect the Drama n-n~


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you guys like this story? I'm kinda skeptical because its mostly just a wonder I had started with. Adam deserves someone good for him :P**

**Anyways. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, how long are you grounded for?"

Adam shifted his back pack over his shoulder as Sav sighed and leaned against the wall next to where the two younger boys were sitting.

"Forever..basically. Besides president crap I have to stay how on weekends."

"Bummer.."

Adam shook his head. "So was the concert worth it after all that?"

Sav grinned and nodded. "Definitely worth it. Besides Bianca acting weird it was pretty great"

"Hey, uhm Eli do you have the notes to the handout we did last week? I missed it.."

Adam turned his head around, barely missing the few strands of burgundy purple-brown that floated past his vision. He continued to turn, recognizing the scent that followed it.

Nora smiled sheepishly up at Eli who had his signature smirk on upon her arrival to where they stood in the hall ways.

Eli blinked for a second, trying to recall if he even took notes or if he had shared with Clare.

Adam opened his bag and grasped his English binder, handing it over to Nora.

She blinked, staring at it for a moment then smiled, holding it to her chest now.

"Thanks."

Adam shook his head. "No problem.."

She started to back away slowly and nodded. "I'll..see you two in English.."

She spoke slowly and smiled with her eyes.

Both boys nodded.

She quickly turned around and caught up to Allie whom was ranting about how Drew's been acting lately.

The older of the three turned to Adam, giving him an all knowing look. He playfully hit his arm and shook his head.

Eli's expression turned back into his signature smirk.

"She is very much so into you dude."

Sav nodded, with a smirk as well. "You've picked an interesting one, she's a cutie.."

Eli smirked towards Sav, pointing to the blond vice president walking past them.

"And so have you, Prez."

Adam shook his head then looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "Holly J, Man oh man.."

Sav watched as she walked and made to follow. "I have to go talk council stuff..y-you know."

Eli nodded with a sarcastic look on his face. "Oh right, I understand."

Adam laughed and patted his shoulder. "Go get her.."

"Well if we want to _not_ have Clare breathing down our necks about being late again, I suggest we get to English."

"One of Shakespeare's more popular novels? You guys read it last year." The elder woman smiled and adjusted her glasses on her face, watching as a blank ran through most of the students in the room.

A hand rose hesitantly.

"Clare!"

Said female paused and tilted her head. A few curls of hair fell into her eyes"Hamlet?"

"No but good try, Eli?"

The boy whom sat in front of her let his hand drop to the table and looked to his left before looking back up at her.

"...Romeo and Juliet?"

An over exaggerated gasp woke and startled the few in the class who had started to fall asleep. As she leaned back against the desk she smiled almost motherly-like. "Yes, the tragedy of two people who couldn't possibly be together over their families past."

She stood back up and held up the novel, circling around the front of the room.

"Yes. A _very_ heart breaking experience but the hidden messages for the original text?"

She pointed back at the white board which had been covered by the overhead blind.

In her brisk walk she made it over to the board and turned back to the class, pulling it so it snapped back into the rolled position.

"This is what your essay is on. You have two choices. The first? A thesis on the basic idea of why the two lovers couldn't be together and a five page essay on the history behind the story of both sides, plus any miscommunication between the two families."

Eli leaned forward, face planting his forehead into the desk.

Clare leaned up and patted his shoulder muttering something about how he was being rude. Though she had a smile on her face.

She cleared her throat.

"The second? A thesis on how their love sprouted and a five page essay on the extremities they took compared to how that would have been possible in our modern day."

Adam rose his hand, a confused look sprawled out on his face

"What do you mean, love sprouted?"

"Love at first site, how quickly Romeo had gotten over Rosaline and how quickly he had fallen for Juliet right after the fact."

The bell rang, and almost instantly everyone had gotten out of their seats and headed for the door.

"Everyone have their essay in by the end of the week!"

Eli laughed and turned around to face Clare at her locker

"Romeo's rebound cost him his life."

Clare gave an almost awestruck look. "Eli! Juliet wasn't a rebound.."

Eli rose his eyebrows and tilted his head while she opened her locker. She stopped and stared into it, thinking over what she said before looking up at Eli again.

"Okay! Juliet was kind of a rebound.."

Adam laughed.

"Who knows, Rosaline was probably some stuck up prostitute."

Clare opened her mouth as she did before and looked at the them, making the two boys laugh.

"Where's Nora?" She asked while grabbing her bag and closing her locker.

Eli's eyebrows furrowed. "Talking to Adam's...brother?" He pointed down the hall.

Adam turned around.

Instantly blacking out for a few seconds, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Fitz had joined the party, shoving Adam into the lockers. After their dispute over Eli's car and the arrest. He had been pretty against their whole click.

If Fitz wasn't the asshole he'd always be, they wouldn't have to worry about the guy. He was probably fun to hang out with...somewhere...underneath all of the hateful ..stuff.

Eli glared and took a few steps forward, Fitz glared back, pushing Eli back before walking away.

Adam rolled his eyes and looked back to find Nora walking away from his brother to join the Lets-Glare-At-Fitz-And-Owen-Party.

"_What an ass hole.._" she muttered as she approached the group, blowing out so fast that it blew some of the hair out of her face.

"What's with Drew?" Adam asked curiously.

She blinked, looking back to where she had been then smiled and looked back at the taller figure in front of her.

"Oh, I wanted to make sure he gave you your notes."

Adam nodded and smiled back.

"So, do you guys want to head by the Dot for lunch? We could go over the two options and start brainstorming for it."

Clare smiled, hooking arms with Nora.

"Lets go." Eli moved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath. "You guys don't mind riding in a hearse do you?"

"Eli!" Nora complained from the back, shifting around uncomfortably.

"This is not only really uncomfortable, but extremely awkward."

Eli laughed and looked over at Clare in the passenger seat. "Hey, at least Jesus-Girl isn't back their with you. She'd be freaking out. Its better that you have Adam who's not a scardy-cat."

Clare laughed. "_Real_ Mature Eli. I'm fascinated, how _did_ you pass grade school again?"

Adam put hands up between the two while laughing. "Alright! Chill it on the hostility guys, sheesh."

"Hey pull in over there!" Clare pointed.

When the car stopped Nora fell out of the car and walked backwards away from it shuddering.

Eli smirked, completely amused by this.

"That's so creepy.."

Eli shook his head. "Your such a girl.."

The burgundy haired girl frowned and pointed at her chest. "I just so happen to be one, fancy that?"

Adam shifted awkwardly but laughed anyways, following them into The Dot.

"Hey Clare!" Peter waved and walked over.

"What'll it be guys?"

Clare looked around their table a shrugged. "Cokes?"

Peter nodded, saluting with the pen before walking away.

"Alright. No distractions, tell me what you plan to do for your essay. You need a clear idea from beginning to end." Clare said turning to Eli.

He sighed. "What ever happened to the element of surprise?"

Adam shook his head and turned to Nora, who was enjoying herself watching Eli and Clare argue about how Eli didn't have a stable plan and would surely fail.

"So. What is your story. "

Nora blinked and turned her head. "Huh?"

Adam smiled trying to be as charming as possible. "Whats your history like?"

She gave a playful smile and then looked up. "Uhm.. Twenty questions."

The borderline brunette blinked. "What?"

She stared at him. "Twenty Que-...you've never played twenty questions?"

He shook his head and shrugged, completely clueless.

She laughed. "We go back and forth, questioning each other. Its a fun way to get to know someone."

Adam nodded and looked up as their cokes arrived at the table, giving a nod to Peter as a silent thank you. He played with the straw then looked back to Nora.

"How..do you know Clare?"

He already knew this. Church. But would he tell her that Eli told him about her? Definitely not. That'd be kinda weird.

She paused then frowned down at her coke, spinning her ice around in the cup with her straw.

"Through church...when my parents used to go..." She looked back up at him and tilted her head.

"Why did you move to Degrassi?"

He shifted his eyes for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "To have a fresh start..Whats your favorite band?"

Nora leaned back in her seat and laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "Shorelines End, no doubt!"

He gave an appalled look.

She gave a silly frown. "Yourself?"

"Breathe Carolina."

She nodded. "Good choice, I wont deny."

Leaning forward she exhaled and sipped at her coke. She stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"How many times have you missed out on something that might have been really good for you?"

A bit shocked he blinked a few times and looked down at his hands.

"...Three."

She nodded.

He looked up and gave a small smile. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just curious."

He laughed, making her turn to see what of. "How long do you think it will be till Eli finally stops messing with Clare long enough to coax her into asking him out first?"

She laughed as well, looking at the two across the table, completely sucked up in their own little world of helping each other out mixed with a little arguing.

"A month." He went wide eyed and leaned forward, drinking some of his drink.

Nora began to laugh. "What? Don't you have any faith in them?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, its not that. I just don't think Clare will get the hint. Eli's discreet about things, you know?"

He paused to stare at her while she started to spin the ice in her cup again with a small smile on her face.

"What about you?" She looked up, confused. "How many times have you missed out on something that might have been good for you?" She blinked at first then nodded. "Two.."

She shook her head and smiled down at her cup, almost disturbingly.

She blinked and laughed. "Where are we?"

He gave a slight grin. "Now? Ten..yes it counted." She shook her head.

He leaned back in his seat. "Whats your type?"

Nora stared at him for a moment, taking in the moment.

Listening to the chatter around The Dot, Peter talking to someone, music playing in the background.

"Nice..Cute..Not an ass?"

He laughed with her and nodded.

She frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

He leaned on the table a bit, looking down at it then looked back into the stare.

"_Just Curious_.."

Nora stared back at him then shook her head and laughed. "We really suck at playing this game."

"Hey, have you two gotten anything done on your essays?" Clare asked with a frown, motherly mode was kicking in.

Knocking both of them out of their stare, both teens laughed and looked away from her.

"I'll take that as a Not Exactly?" She laughed.

"Well we gotta go before lunch is over, I forgot to hand in my Algebra.." Eli mumbled as he got up from his seat.

Nora rolled her eyes with a smile. "You always do."

She ran up behind him and snatched the car keys from his back pocket and turned around, facing both him and Clare.

She grinned. "I get to drive there's no way I'm riding in the back again."

Adam rose his hand and smiled. "Shotgun."

Eli stopped and laughed, shaking his head as the smaller girl hopped into the drivers seat.

* * *

"How's Samantha and Eric doing?"

Nora paused.

The stinging feeling returned. She wasn't going to sit here and cry in front of Clare. It wasn't a Nora-Like thing to do.

Clare blinked and stared at her. "Nora?"

"My mom had an affair behind his back.." She looked down at her nails, picking at the red nail polish that had been painted over them.

Clare's eyes widened.

"I'm..sorry."

Nora looked up and smiled. "Its fine, she moved up to the northern parts of Canada after me and dad moved to the states."

"I'm sorry..I didn't know that was why you left in the first place."

Nora shrugged and picked up her bag. "No Its fine- uhm I gotta go home. My dads probably waiting on me to start dinner. I'll uh..just call me later or something so we can plan another study night or whatever." Nora adjusted the bag over her shoulder and started walking backwards away from the picnic table.

A pang hit her chest as her subconscious told her that she lied to Clare. She knew she lied to Clare. She walked past the Dot, noticing Drew and Adam at a table nearest to the window. From the looks of it the conversation seemed pretty important. At first, she had contemplated hanging out with them for a little bit, but killed the idea and continued to walk.

Walking into the empty house she sighed, setting her bag down on the kitchen table and opened the fridge to get out the lunch meat to make herself a sandwich.

She knew that a home cooked dinner wouldn't be till tomorrow night since her father was working late at the job again. Luckily his boss back in Michigan transferred him to the same company status in Canada.

Nora rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of the sandwich, leaning against the counter.

Her stomach turned at the food it was receiving.

Snatching her bag from the table she made her way up the stairs to her room and turned on her computer, pulling out her homework for the night. Expecting Clare to call anytime now to make a new date for their English projects that are due within the next few weeks.

She sighed, two projects in two weeks.

Collapsing backwards against her bed she stared up at the ceiling.

Adam popped into her mind. An interesting boy, he definitely was.

It suddenly hit her that their game of twenty questions wasn't over. She smiled as she turned over and hugged a comfortable pillow into her chest.

She sat up and put a CD into the disc drive of her lap top, planning to burn a mix CD for Adam to listen too. She had plans to warp him and Eli into the music she liked.

Nora smiled, taking another bite out of the sandwich while dragging multiple songs out of her play list on Itunes into the blank disk.

Her stomach only continued to churn with each bite.

The nauseous feeling turned gently in her abdomen. Yelling at her for putting food into it.

She looked over at the mirror place across the room on the wall.

It was staring at her while she waited for the disks to burn. Judging her and her hideous frame.

She slowly got up and stood in front of the mirror, lifting her shirt to reveal a slightly chubby but still pretty flat stomach.

She look at it, reminding herself she wasn't the person she used to be before rushing into the bathroom as bile rose in her throat.

The same environment she had been in multiple times before.

As she leaned over the toilet, the familiar smell of acids filled her nose, making her head spin slightly.

She leaned against the wall and panted, her stomach felt better now. No churning or nauseous feeling anymore. As for her mind, she couldn't feel shittier.

Her head snapped towards the door, almost giving herself whiplash as the ringing noise of the phone hit her ears. Probably Clare.

She wanted to scream.

On and off for the last few months she would find herself once or twice a week throwing up something she ate just because her stomach basically told her 'No'.

I had to let you all in on some inside stuff with Mrs. Pembrok here.

It was kinda hard for me to come up with a story for this girl.

I'm usually not into OC's but I felt Adam needed someone and HAD to make someone perfect for him. Anyways I hope you enjoyed 8D I stayed up late working on it so there was a little hinting here and there for chapters to come 3

FOR THOSE WAITING ON MY OTHER STORIES:

D; be patient I'm kinda stuck. Like I know whats going to happen...I just don't know how to get there yet.

Reviews are loved. I love to hear what you guys think.

It makes me really happy to read but they aren't NEEDED. Just loved :)


End file.
